thesymphonyshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Lord
, 3rd day of the 9th month Oplana Steppes, Ycalus |age=137 (debut) |status=Alive |death=118 (later resuscitated) Castle of Ahanztura, Ahanztura |cause_of_death=Stabbed at the heart by Amihan Bartkowska with the Jewel Blade |nickname/s= |alias=Leon |title/s=The Dark Lord The Black Zmora Prince of Darkness The Shadow King Duke of Leon Praedita 99th General of the Astyme Army |race=Dark dweller |hometown=Ycalus |residence=Castle of Ahanztura, Ahanztura |czata_type=Wezwać - Umbra |occupation=The Dark Lord Duke of Leon General of the Astyme Army |allegiance=* Ahanztura * Astyme Army |father=Deiniol Eachthighearna |mother=Elinor |sibling/s= |spouse/s=Amihan Stefania Bartkowska |issue/s=* Sebastian Eachthighearna * Anastazja Eachthighearna |other_relative/s=* Cyprian Kujath * Ilya Bartkowski * Anastazja Bartkowska * Juliusz Ludomir Bartkowski |significant_other/s=* Maryna Lesniak * Miryam Lundholm |gender=Male |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Dark grey |height= |weight= }} The Dark Lord Leon of Ahanztura, born as Pierre Afanas Eachthighearna, is the dark dweller son of daimon Deiniol Eachthighearna, the 96th General of the Astyme Army, and the Red Witch Elinor. Presumed to be dead during the Astyme Army's discovery of Ahanztura during his rule, he learned about his ancestry and was taken as the youngest possible candidate for the position as the Dark Lord. The Shadow was intrigued of him that he had set up the death of the former Dark Lord and placed him as the new one without even holding up an election since his ambition was to spread darkness throughout the rest of the world. After almost a hundred years, he suddenly grew bored of his position and learned about the birth of a possible new Lumen that forced him to kidnap Juliusz Bartkowski in order to lure the latter's elder sister, Amihan Bartkowska, a Lumen and the woman he intends to take as his wife. Biography History Leon was born 21 years Before the End of Magic on the 3rd day of the 9th month at the Oplana Steppes in the Kingdom of Ycalus as Pierre Afanas Eachthighearna, a dark dweller, to daimon Deiniol Eachthighearna, the 98th General of the Astyme Army, and the Red Witch Elinor. He was unaware of his ancestry for his father decided to leave Ahanztura due to his boredom and became oblivious of his mother's real identity as a disguised human. Instead, as a child, Pierre was a great Umbra czata due to his father's help as his trainer and shying him away from possible instances that will reveal his identity as a dark dweller (a half-blood, as his father knows of). He easily climbed the ranks of the Astyme Army that at the age of seventeen years old, he ended up as the 99th General of the Astyme Army, considered to be the youngest one ever. Arrival to Ahanztura His mother, however, corrupted his mind about the presence of the magical world of Ahanztura without his father knowing, considering the world as where their powers as czata originally manifested. He then vowed to his childhood sweetheart, Maryna Lesniak, that he would marry her by the time that he returned from his journey of finding Ahanztura. At the age of 21, Pierre embarked onto the journey with selected members of the Astyme Army, successfully setting in Ahanztura itself. Though they were first stopped, Pierre was recognized immediately to be a dark dweller, as the son of his parents, and he was granted the ownership of his father's empty slot. He was then informed about his true lineage and that the power that czata has is due to them dark dwellers primarily, but majority of the czatas now were half-blood. He learned that the members of the Astyme Army he has with him on his journey were carefully selected by his mother for they were also dark dwellers and became his main servants then. Pierre's age of being 21 is rather young for dark dwellers, and due to the Dark Lord's interest of him, he was chosen to be a possible candidate to be his successor. He was then insisted to attend school to learn the studies that dark dwellers must be aware of. He asked to return, but wasn't allowed to, especially when he was so closely guarded by the protector of Ahanztura, the Shadow itself, who've promised to make him the next Dark Lord. Pierre, who was always in search of answers and a studious one, enjoyed the first few months as he made it at the top of his class and be sent to quell small rebellions here and there throughout Ahanztura. He was then given the title as Duke of Leon just before he turned 22, making him the youngest to be given such an honor as well, just three months upon his arrival. Physical Description Pierre appears to be a tall and handsome man with a young-looking stature and physique, which is rather contrasting to his age. As the Dark Lord, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing: wearing formal suits and also wears hats and accessories such as gloves and a cane. He ages through the years, although his physical appearance remains the same. Like many dark dwellers, he stops aging at the age of twenty-one years old. He has a short black hair that tapers by his nape and matching dark grey eyes. He is known to have a stoic facade and sharp, beautiful features. Personality Pierre is first introduced to be a cunning, dark and manipulative person. Though he is described to be incredibly bored with the lack of entertainment in Ahanztura that he called on for the arrival of Amihan, who is a Lumen. When he had his fun, he decided to carelessly throw his position as the Dark Lord which angers the Shadow but let him go as it plotted revenge against him. He is said to be a sarcastic and stubborn person, even a sadist himself. He is calm and collected majority of time. He easily gets mad and doesn't hesitate to show his disdain towards people he does not like. He is also said to be very lazy and prefers to sleep until afternoon because he hates the mornings, but is willing to go outside during the daytime to spend time with Amihan if necessary. Despite his stoic appearance, he actually has a good heart and cares deeply for Amihan and his friends. While he loves Amihan, he is reluctant to tell her due to his position as the runaway Dark Lord and him being the Sun Queen meant to defeat him. Relationships Maryna Lesniak Maryna Lesniak was the Dark Lord's former lover whom Pierre intends to make his wife once he return after his journey from Ahanztura. The two of them were childhood sweethearts and became known as the "Praedita" with the contrast of their powers as him as an Umbra and her as a Lumen. When he started his journey, due to the fact that his mother was fueled with jealousy that Pierre will shower Maryna and make her as his chosen queen if he ever became the Dark Lord than her prospected bride for him, Elinor successfully killed Maryna. Pierre though never returned and was presumed dead for the next hundred of years before finally become known as the infamous Dark Lord. It was assumed that Pierre had known Maryna's death, as well as their unborn child, just before the Shadow made him as the new Dark Lord. Quotes * (To Hersten about Amihan) "I am afraid. She's like some wild rose... the same flowers that my father warned me never to touch. He told me that I was meant to watch beauty from afar, and I didn't know why. And now that I see her... and know what I can do... I finally understand what he meant by those words. I am afraid that her, a fragile and beautiful one, will be tainted and broken by these bloody hands of mine. I am afraid that like the life of that flower, she'll wilt under my touch." Trivia Character History * The name Pierre '''means "rock" in French; and '''Afanas means "immortal" in Russian. Other Descriptions * Pierre dislikes morning.